To Go or Not to Go!
by Kimmy1
Summary: When Summerlee sends his granddaughter and a mysterious man from Marguerites past to bring the group home, who will go and who will stay behind?
1. Default Chapter

The shot from Marguerites pistol was still echoing through the jungle as the raptor fell at Roxton's feet. Kneeling down he admired the bullet hole through the animal's eye. "Nice shooting" he said smiling up at her. "Makes me wonder what kind of games you played as a child" "Mostly dolls" she smiled back at him as she walked up next to him. "Interesting" he said as he stood up. "Speaking of dolls," she began, "What ever happened to that voodoo doll?" He looked down at her and cooed "Wouldn't you like to know?" Then leaning in closer he said "If there is something you want me to do, all you have to do is ask" Their faces were merely inches apart when a shot rang out. "Damn it!" Marguerite said under her breath as Roxton grabbed his rifle and spun around toward the sound. "It came from over there" he said pointing into the tree line. And then he was gone. Marguerite reluctantly followed him into the jungle.

After a short walk they came upon a man and a woman in a clearing. They too had just killed a raptor but not before it had taken a bite out of the mans arm. The woman was helping the man to his feet as Roxton and Marguerite approached them. She stood up smiling wildly as they came near. "I don't believe it," she whispered. "We've found them!" As she walked toward them, Roxton couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful young woman. She took hold of his hand and cried "Lord John Roxton, I can't believe it is really you!" Looking over at him, Marguerite said "Why is it the beautiful ones always seem to know your name?" Roxton gave her that "I have no idea" look and replied "Just lucky I guess." The girl looked over at Marguerite as she let go of Roxton's hand and grabbed hers. "Marguerite Krux, I am so honored to make your acquaintance." "Um.... thank you" smiled Marguerite. "And forgive me for being rude but.....who are you?" The girl let go of her hand and looked at them both. "I'm so sorry. My name is Kayla Rigby. My grandfather sent me to find you" she said, still smiling. "Your grandfather?" asked Roxton looking more than a little confused. "Yes," she replied. "Arthur Summerlee." Roxton and Marguerite looked at each other then back to Kayla. "He's..... not dead?" asked Marguerite a little surprised. "Oh, no, he was pretty banged up from the fall but he recovered quickly. He is at home, in London" Kayla smiled. Suddenly, remembering her partner, she turned and walked over to him. "Oh, and this is...." "William Marshal!" exclaimed Marguerite. Roxton and Kayla looked from Marguerite to William and back to each other with a confused look on their faces. "Well, hello Marguerite," said William. "It's been a long time." Marguerite looked at him with a slight smile on her face. "Yes,...yes it has." "You two know each other?" Roxton asked looking at Marguerite. But before answering him, she looked at the gash in Williams arm and said, "We really must get you two back to the tree house. The smell of blood drives the raptors crazy." Then taking William by the arm, she led the little group back toward the tree house. Roxton and Kayla exchanged confused glances and then fell in behind them. 

As they made their way home, Roxton couldn't help wondering just who the hell this William Marshal was and what kind of connection he had to Marguerite. He believed Kayla. She favored Summerlee and she had some of his characteristics. She had to be his granddaughter. He looked over at her and caught her staring at him. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that I can't believe I've actually found you." "Well, you have" he smiled. "I am curious as to HOW you found us though." "Oh,... well I'd rather tell everyone at the same time, if that's ok" she said. "Are we close to the tree house?" "We don't like much farther." he said as his thoughts drifted back to Marguerite and William.

"It's so good to see you" William said. "I didn't think I'd ever get the chance again." "Nor I" Marguerite replied. "So, why did you come to the plateau?" she asked. "I came here looking for you" was his answer. "How did you know I was here?" " Oh, well, ever since you funded the expedition that Kayla's grandfather was part of, you and your friends are all she talks about." he smiled, glancing back at Kayla and Roxton. "So, when her grandfather returned home and begged her to come and find all of you, I had to tag along to see if it was really you." "Well" she said smiling at him," It is me." "Yes it is, and I'm glad I found you because there is something I need to tell you." She stopped walking and looked at him. "William, it was a long time ago. We were very young, too young and...." But before she could finish, Kayla was beside them. Grabbing William's good arm she exclaimed, "There it is! The tree house!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Challenger, Malone, and Veronica looked up as Roxton exited the elevator. He smiled over at them as he hung his hat by the door and said, "You will never guess who is right behind me." They looked over his shoulder as Marguerite stepped into view. "Oh... We've seen HER before," joked Malone. Veronica slapped his shoulder as she giggled then said "that isn't nice." "Ha ha," began Marguerite "but can you tell me who they are?" She asked pointing back at the two people who were making their way into the room. Veronica looked suspiciously at the pair. "Someone who knows the way home?" she asked sarcastically. "How did you guess?" Marguerite said mockingly. Challenger looked at the two new faces and asked, "Who are you?" Kayla walked over to him and taking his hand in hers she replied "I am Kayla Rigby and this is William Marshal. And you are Professor George Challenger, Ned Malone, and Veronica Layton." Everyone stared at her in wonder waiting for some kind of explanation. "I am Arthur Summerlee's granddaughter" she smiled back at them. "And yes," began Roxton, "they have come to take us home!" Looking even more skeptical, Veronica asked, "Haven't we heard all of this before?" "Yes, we have," Challenger said. "But not from someone claiming to be Summerlee's granddaughter." Stepping back from Challenger, Kayla turned to Veronica. Smiling she said, " He told me you wouldn't believe me so he sent a few things along to prove I am telling the truth." She reached into her knapsack and retrieved a small wooden box. Setting it on the table, she opened it and took out a pair of glasses, a sealed envelope, and another piece of paper, which was folded together. She handed the glasses to Marguerite, "A pair of grandfather's spectacles." Handing the envelope to Challenger, she said "this is for you." Smiling he took it from her and turned it over in his hands. "And this is for you;" she said handing the other piece of paper to Veronica. Like Challenger, she didn't open her gift right away because she was not sure of what she might find.

Slowly, as if he were opening a bag of snakes, he opened the envelope and removed its contents. He unfolded the piece of paper and sat down at the table. Looking over the letter, he said "It IS Arthur's handwriting." "Well, read it, George!" coaxed Marguerite as the others looked on with growing interest.

He looked the paper over once more then began to read.

_My Dearest Friends,_

If you are reading this, I can safely say that my granddaughter and companion have been successful in their search for you and my dreams were correct in the location of the caves. I am hoping this finds you all doing well and in good spirits. However, it is with great sadness that I must explain to you the circumstances of your return home. 

Upon My return homE, I have been met with great interest as to my whereabouts the year I was away. And, I am sorry to say, most of these interests are from people who would gladly tear apart the wondrous plateau, which we learned to call home, for personal gain and profit. It is for these reasons and a few others, that I have given my granddaughter orders to destroy the only known way to and from the plateau once you are all safely back home in London. George, she is my granddaughter and has learned much from me so don't even try to argue this point with her, for you will most certainly loose.

I understand that the possibility of never being able to return may carry a large weight in some of your decisions to leave or stay. With this in mind you should all take some time to battle with your own hearts and minds. Although, I think that you all would agree with me that the longer you wait, the more dangerous it becomes that the caves may be found.

Veronica, I knew you would be skeptical about my granddaughter, so I have sent along a special gift for you. It is a painting much like the one I had been working on before that horrible day on the bridge. I hope this little item well help all of you to trust that she is who she says and not out to harm any of you in any way.

Whatever you decide, I know it will come from your hearts. And though I would hope to see you all again, I would not blame any of you for staying in our wonderful and beautiful lost world. Not a moment passes that I don't wish I were still there with you.

With love forever to you all,

Arthur Summerlee

The room that only moments before had been filled with the hopeful and intriguing aspects of the possibilities of going home, now was solemn and sad. Challenger looked up from the letter at Kayla. "Dreams?" he asked. Kayla looked around the room at the expectant faces and began, "When my grandfather came home from the hospital, he started having what he thought were nightmares about the plateau. But after a while he came to understand them as signs. His dreams showed him the caves behind the great waterfall and in one of the dreams, Malone came to tell him the caves were the way home." "That explains the dream I had of Summerlee at the waterfall" Malone said. "That explains ALL our dreams," Roxton added. "Yes, but how can we go home knowing we can never return?" Challenger asked. "Who would want to come back?" Marguerite began, "I'll give you my answer now. When do we leave?" Kayla looked around at the rest of the group. "I take it the rest of you would like to sleep on it?" she asked. Veronica looked up from the painting Summerlee had sent her at Marguerite. Then looking over to Malone she turned and walked out of the room. "I'll take that as a yes," said William. Malone watched Veronica walk away not knowing if he should go after her or not. After all, he didn't know if he would be staying or going himself, so what would he tell her? He looked at Kayla and said, "Excuse me please." then went to his room. Roxton stood there looking shamefully at Marguerite. Why can't you keep those comments to yourself?" he asked her. "I'm sorry," Marguerite whined. "But you know I've never been good at hiding my feelings to spare someone else's." "Well...you could have fooled me," he shot back before walking out of the room. As the harshness of his words hit home, tears welled up in her eyes. She turned and stomped out of the room. Challenger looked at Kayla and William and said, "I'll...be in the lab if anyone needs me." And he stood up and left the room. William walked over and put his hand on Kayla's shoulder. "You always knew how to clear a room dear," he said smiling. She didn't find the humor in his remark. She shot him a heated glance and then went off to find Veronica.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When she finally found her, Veronica was sitting on a log just inside the perimeter fence staring up at the stars. "May I sit with you?" Kayla asked. Veronica quickly reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks and said, "Of course" forcing a smile on her face. As Kayla sat down next to her Veronica asked, "What is it really like in London? From a woman's point of view, I mean." Kayla gave her a sideways glance and asked, " so, you are considering going back with us? Grandfather said you would never leave." Smiling, Veronica replied, " I never thought I would." Then more to herself than to Kayla, " But how can I just let him go and never see him again?" as a tear streaked down her cheek. Kayla put her arm around Veronica's shoulders and asked, "But what about your parents?" Veronica looked up at the stars and with a tremor in her voice said, "They are most likely dead." "No, dear," began Kayla, "Grandfather dreamt of them. He said in his dreams they were alive and trying everyday to come home to you." Veronica stopped crying and looked over at Kayla disbelieving. "What? How, Where?" she asked. "He didn't get the exact location but he assured me that you would find them." Veronica threw her arms around Kayla and cried, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Then as if there were a switch she could flip, her happiness turned back to sadness as she thought of Ned. "But... Ned will leave," she concluded. "Maybe, maybe not. Don't you think he should be given the choice? Maybe you should talk to him, tell him how you feel about him. So if he does leave at least you will never regret not telling him" Kayla explained. Veronica smiled and began to chuckle. "You ARE Arthur Summerlee's granddaughter," she laughed as she hugged a grinning Kayla.

Meanwhile, William had gone in search of Marguerite. He found her in her room frantically throwing cloths into her trunk and packing her gems away in her knapsack. "So...you could just up and leave?" he asked skeptically. "Just like that?" She jumped at the sound of his voice and said angrily, "Well, I guess it is just something I learned from you." It was like a slap in the face but then again he knew he deserved that. "I came looking for you to tell you something," he stated. "And I'm not leaving until I do!" She wheeled around on him and spat "Nothing you say could ever make me love you again or forgive you for that matter!" He began to laugh out loud. "You think that's why I'm here?" She jerked her head back and looked at him, "Your not?" she asked trying her best to sound like she didn't really care. He stood there looking at her for a moment. Without a word she turned back to the task at hand and tried to ignore him. "Do you think he will wait forever?" William queried all humor gone from his face. "Who?" Marguerite shot back, knowing full well whom he meant. He shot her a knowing glance and then proceeded, "Marge, I DID come to find you to ask for forgiveness," he stated. She looked up from packing, the hatred diminishing from her face, "Why would you want MY forgiveness? I pushed you away." She stood there staring back at him; sadness creeping into her eyes as the memory came to mind. "Ha! You pushed me away? How?" he asked. as he moved closer to her. "Um.... err....um....I don't know. It's a gift! All I do know is everyone leaves me for some reason! I'm unlovable! My parents, you, then...all people who I thought could never leave someone they supposedly loved so much!" He waited for her to finish noticing how the tears crept into her eyes as she spoke of her parents. "Marguerite," he began. "I did love you. I still do and probably always will, but as you said before, we were young. Too young! I was overwhelmed with our marriage. I couldn't take care of myself, much less a wife. And then a child!!" At mention of the baby, Marguerite let go of her pride and let the tears stream freely down her cheeks. She had tried for so long to put it out of her mind. Yet, there wasn't a day that went by that she hadn't thought of the baby and what her life might have been like with William and their child had he stayed with her. She barely heard his next question. "What happened to the baby? Where is it?" She searched her thoughts for a moment. Then a sad, small smile crept onto her face as she said, "Even my own unborn child didn't want to love me." As William stood there speechless she turned and walked away from him. "I had a miscarriage three weeks after you left." He didn't know what to say. He sat down on the edge of her bed and put his head in his hands. After what seemed like an eternity, he got up, walked over to her, and turned her to face him. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most," tears streamed down his cheeks as he knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "Please, forgive me," he begged. "And more importantly, forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault. It never has been." At that, she began to cry harder as he stood up and took her into his arms. She had never thought she could feel slightly good about the situation but, there in Williams arms, finally knowing and suddenly understanding what happened and why, she began to feel a little better. She finally had closure on that one little part of her life. And most importantly, she felt, with Williams's help, she had finally been able to forgive, although she could never forget, herself for the loss of her child. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marguerite looked up and saw Roxton standing in the doorway to her room. She pushed back away from William and began wiping the tears from her face. William turned to see the glare from Roxton before her turned and strode out of the room. "Umm..I think you better go talk to him," William suggested as he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "Yes, I'm sure he is thinking the worst," Marguerite said as she tried to force a little smile. "Thank you, William." And she walked out of the room. "Thank you, Marguerite," William said quietly.

She found Roxton out on the balcony, leaning against the railing, and looking out over the jungle. As she approached him, he turned his head so that she couldn't see his face. They stood there like this for sometime before she spoke. "It isn't what you think," she said without looking at him. Not moving he asked, "And just what am I thinking?" She thought a moment and then turned to him. "You think that William is the reason I want to go back." "It isn't about William!" he said spinning around to face her. "It is about how badly you want to get away from me!" She could have sworn there were tears in his eyes but he had looked away before she could be certain. "John, I..." But he stopped her before she could continue. "I was coming to your room to tell you my decision. I have decided to stay," he stated flatly. "There is nothing in London anymore for me. My family.... is here now." She stood there looking at him, not knowing what to say. Finally, she asked, "What if everyone leaves? What if I leave?" He stood with his back to her and quietly said, "Veronica will never leave without finding her parents. Malone will never leave without her. I don't think Challenger will go if he can never return." He stopped not sure how to answer her other question. He thought for a moment then gave a heavy sigh. "I can't hold you here against your will. The question is would you leave.....me here?" he asked as he turned to face her. She slowly looked up at him. He DID have tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "John, I can't stay," she said with tears welling up in her eyes as well. He took hold of her hands and asked, "Why not?" "Because.." She hesitated. "I would only hurt you or you would hurt me...." her voice trailed off as she began to cry freely. He pulled her into his arms as he said softly, "How could I ever hurt you? I.....I love you." Shocked she pulled back away from him. She didn't know what to say. Could she believe her own ears? Had she simply imagined what she had longed for all this time? Staring down at the confused look on her face, Roxton smiled. "I love you, Marguerite. And I want you....no, I need you to stay here with me, please," he begged. She reached up, touched his face and then gently kissed his lips. Still crying, she backed away from him slowly and walked away. He watched her retreat, then turned back to look out over the jungle. 

As Marguerite turned the corner, she ran into Veronica. Noting the tears rolling down Marguerites cheeks, Veronica asked, "Are you alright?" Marguerite just shook her head , walked past Veronica and into her room. Veronica looked around the corner, out on the balcony. Seeing Roxton slumped over the railing, she instantly knew what was going on. "I hope it goes better with Ned and I," she said to herself. "Is Roxton alright?" Ned asked from behind her. Startled she spun around to find him standing in the kitchen. "He seemed to be doing as well as can be expected," she said as Ned nodded his head. She walked over and leaned on the counter next to him. "We need to talk," she stated. He looked up at her then back down again. Sighing he said, " I don't know my answer yet. Part of me wants desperately to go home, but then again I want desperately to stay." Looking up at her, he pleaded with his eyes for her to give him the answers. "Ned, I can't tell you to go or to stay. You must make that decision on your own," she said looking away from him. She hadn't realized just how hard it was going to be to have this talk. She hopelessly wanted to tell him to stay there with her but she knew that would be wrong. "You have to promise me what I am about to say will have no effect on your choice." She paused briefly and took a deep breath before going on. "I need for you to know how I feel about you," she said looking back at him. "Ned, I....love you. I have loved you from the moment we meet." She exhaled loudly as she looked down at the counter. Slightly exasperated he cried, "And you expect me not to let THAT effect my decision??" "How can I go now?" he asked, taking hold of her hand and pulling her to him. "Ned, please. I don't want you to stay just because of me. You will end up hating me for it later. I know you will," she said , reaching up to touch his lips with her fingertips. He looked deep into her eyes, smiled and said, "How could I ever hate the only woman I have ever really loved?" He kissed her softly. "Besides, no one ever said that was the ONLY way off the plateau. And once we have found your parents, we will find a way back to London....together." Smiling, with tears in her eyes, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. "We have to go tell Kayla," she said taking Malone's hand. "Tell Kayla what?" Roxton asked stepping into the room with a halfhearted grin on his face. "I'm staying on the plateau with Veronica," Malone stated proudly. "Oh well then congratulations," Roxton said extending his hand for Malone to shake. "I'll go with you because I'm going to stay too," he said solemnly. "But I thought..." Malone began but Veronica interrupted him by elbowing him in the side. "That's great, Roxton. It wouldn't be the same here without you," she said smiling. He smiled back at her and turned to lead the way to find Kayla. Behind him Veronica threw Malone a frantic look and mouthed the words "Don't mention Marguerite!" He mouthed back, "I didn't know!" as he shrugged his shoulders, took her hand and followed Roxton into the guestroom.


	5. Chapter 5

When they entered the guestroom they found Kayla, William, and Challenger talking and laughing. Kayla, noticing Malone and Veronica holding hands, motioned for them to all come in and said, "Well, looks like two of you have already made up your minds." Smiling at Ned then back at Kayla, Veronica nodded and said, "Ned and I are staying here to continue the search for my parents." " And I am staying to help," Roxton added. "What about Marguerite?" William asked. Veronica threw him a " Why did you have to ask that?" look as Malone, eyes wide, frantically shook his head from side to side. Roxton didn't let on like it phased him as he softly replied, "She has yet to decide." Turning to Challenger, Roxton asked, "What about you, George? Will you be going back to become rich and famous?" Challenger looked up at the three expectant faces and smiled. "How could I leave the three of you here alone? You would never survive without me," he said winking at Veronica. "Besides, Who says the caves are the ONLY way off the plateau? And why on earth would I want to go home if I could never come back and prove to others that I have found living prehistoric animals and vegetation? No, I think I will stay here. With my new family," he finished. Roxton, Veronica, and Malone all smiled and started laughing and clapping. Challenger stood up and walked over to them and they all exchanged hugs and hand shakes. " One big happy family," Kayla said smiling at William as he smiled back at her.

The commotion was enough to bring Marguerite running. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked as she ran into the room. Seeing her, Roxton stopped smiling and looked away. Noticing this, Marguerite's heart started to ache. "We have all decided to stay," exclaimed Challenger. "Will you be staying with us?" Veronica asked looking form Marguerite back to Roxton. "Um...I.... I would like to sleep on it.... I think," was her reply as she turned, glanced over her should at Roxton, then walked out of the room. Veronica followed her. When they were far enough from the door that no one could hear Veronica asked, " He told you he loved you, didn't he?" Still facing away from Veronica, Marguerite let out a small sigh. "Yes." "And he asked you to stay?" Veronica continued. "Yes," replied Marguerite as she continued walking to her bedroom. As they reached the door, Veronica took hold of Marguerite's arm and turned her to face her. "So why didn't you tell him how YOU feel?" Veronica inquired. "How long do you think you can push him away before he gives up for good?" "Veronica, you don't understand," Marguerite said as she turned and entered her room. Veronica followed her inside and turned her around again. "Explain it to me," she said sternly. Marguerite sat down on her bed and began to cry as she began to try and explain. "You don't know the things I've done. None of you do. How could I ever expect a Lord to love me if he ever found out about my past? I'm not a good person. I tried to sell you, Veronica. I tried to sell you to the Zanga chief for a few lousy stones. You should hate me! And believe me, I've done much worse than that. If John ever found out he would hate me for certain." She sat there with tears streaming down her cheeks as Veronica sat down beside her. Putting her arm around Marguerite's shoulders she said, "I forgave you a long time ago for that. You are the closest thing I have ever had to a sister. Although I could kill you sometimes, I do care about you. And John will understand. He loves you. Not for who you were but for who you are now." Marguerite looked up and smiled a little. Veronica continued, " Sure, your values are lacking and your judgment is sometimes misplaced but you have a good heart. We have all seen that side of you. I mean you have gotten us out of trouble by being unselfish more times than you have gotten us into trouble." "Well, it is about time I got credit for that," Marguerite laughed. Veronica smiled and nodded her head. " John knows you aren't perfect. But none of us here are. He loves you Marguerite and you can't just throw that away." Veronica took Marguerite's hand in hers. "You are not a bad person and John can see that, sometimes better than the rest of us." She paused for a moment and then continued, "He doesn't care what you did in the past, he has fallen in love with the woman you are now, here. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to go back to London. He is afraid he would loose you there." As Marguerite stared back at her with tears still streaming, Veronica motioned toward the door and begged, "Please, Marguerite, go talk to him. Tell him how you really feel. At least so he can know the truth before you leave tomorrow." She hugged her then got up and headed for the door. " Veronica," cried Marguerite. Veronica turned to face her. "Thank you. Thank you so much for being here," Marguerite said. With tears in her eyes, Veronica nodded her head and said, "Anytime Marguerite, anytime." Then she turned and left the room.

Marguerite sat there looking around the room that she had came to call home for the past two years. " I will miss this place," she said to herself. What could she possible say to John that would let him understand her feelings for him? She had told him so many times before, in her own little ways, only to take it back at the first sign anything was going to happen. Would he believe her this time? She at there for a while trying to figure out what to say to him. Trying to find the right words to say. Finally she stood up and headed for the door.

As she crossed the living area, she realized that everyone had gone to bed. She almost turned around but something inside her made her continue. She knocked gently on the doorframe of Roxton's room. When he didn't answer she peeked inside. It was dark except for the moonlight and she had to let her eyes adjust. After a moment she could see John lying shirtless on his bed with his back to the door. She started to turn and walk away but she willed herself to stay. She told herself she had to do this now. She crept quietly over to his bed and sat down on the edge. She gently touched his arm and he jumped and turned to face her. Reaching for his shirt he looked at her concerned. "What is it? Is everything all right?" She shook her head and placed her finger to his lips. "It's ok. I just needed to see you. That's all." She smiled down at him. He smiled back and asked, "You've changed your mind? You are going to stay?" She didn't know what to say. She still wasn't sure if she would stay or go. "Um..." she cleared her throat. "I don't know if I will stay or not, John. But I do know how I feel about you." He started to interrupt but she silenced him with her hand on his lips. "Please," she begged, "Please let me finish." He took her hand away from his lips and held it as he nodded for her to continue. " John, I do love you. More than you will ever know. But...I can't let you love me." She began to cry. " I'm not the person you think I am. I have done some very bad things in my past." She pulled her hand away from him. " I don't deserve to be a lady." She stood up and started for the door but he grabbed her and pulled her back down to him. "You tell me you love me and expect me to let you leave?" he asked. "Didn't you hear what I said?" she asked looking deep into his eyes. "I don't care what you did in the past. Do you think I am free of sin? I'm no angel, Marguerite." Pulling her closer to him, he continued, "Stay here with me, please. Here nothing else matters but us. It doesn't matter who you were just who you are and what we do now." Before she could answer he kissed her passionately. She tried to pull away but finally surrendered to her heart and kissed him back.

Marguerite woke the next morning and for the first time in a long time she woke up happy. She was in the arms of the man she loved. And he loved her. She turned to face him and realized he was already awake. "Good morning," he smiled. She smiled back and kissed him. Malone burst into the room saying, "Roxton, Marguerite is gone..." Seeing them in bed together, he threw his hands up to cover his eyes and apologized. "I um...I'm sorry. I didn't know......" Roxton chuckled, "It's ok Malone. We are dressed." Malone put his hands down and smiled an embarrassed smile at them. "I found her," he shouted over his shoulder. Roxton sat up and reached for his shirt. As Marguerite stood up and smoothed her clothes, Veronica came running into the room followed closely by Challenger. "Oh how nice. An audience" quipped Marguerite smiling at Roxton. Noting the looks on their faces, Veronica said, "I see you took my advice, Marguerite." Roxton threw Marguerite a glance then turned to Veronica and said, "Yeah, but she almost chickened out a couple of times before she even got to the bed." As he began to laugh, Marguerite protested, "I did not!" Then throwing a pillow at him she whined, " You were awake??? You weasel!" Roxton caught the pillow and threw it back at her. Then grabbing her wrist he pulled her to him and kissed her gently. Malone and Veronica, hand in hand, smiled at each other as Challenger looked on smiling to himself. A little embarrassed, Marguerite pulled away and attempted to change the subject. "So, whose turn is it to make breakfast?" "Oh, umm.... I have a paper to finish for Kayla," was Challengers reply as he quickly stepped out of the room. Malone started shuffling for the door. "I have to gather some of my journals together. Kayla and William are taking them back to London," he said and then he was gone. "Oh yes. I promised them I would find one of the plants we named after Summerlee to send home to him," Veronica said as she backed out of them room. Marguerite turned to look at Roxton. "Um, I ...I need to clean my rifles. They haven't been cleaned in a few days and after that...I promised Challenger I would help him with...something," he said kissing her on the nose then half-walking and half running out of the room. Marguerite sighed. "So, this is going to be my life?" she asked herself. Then as she looked around the room, she smiled to herself as every little thing there reminded her of John. "This is my life," she said as she headed for the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

The End.


End file.
